<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Varying Marvel Prompts based on requests by AnonymousPerson007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217505">Varying Marvel Prompts based on requests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousPerson007/pseuds/AnonymousPerson007'>AnonymousPerson007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Field Trip, Fight Scenes, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Fucking Machines, Gags, Handcuffs, Irondad, Kidnapping, Kinks, Light Bondage, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki is Not Amused (Marvel), M/M, Macro/Micro, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Prank Wars, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensory Deprivation, Shrinking, Smut, Stony - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Tony Stark is Good With Kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousPerson007/pseuds/AnonymousPerson007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Jane Foster/Thor, Loki/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, frostiron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Varying Marvel Prompts based on requests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys, this is my marvel prompts book, almost every chapter is made from requests. I have a few pieces of works on going right now so if you have a request just put it in the comment section please.</p><p>I will take most requests, but if there’s a long list of requests it might take a while.</p><p>There will be a warning at the beginning of each chapter title:<br/>
* means fluff<br/>
** means smut<br/>
*** means Angst<br/>
**** Field Trip</p><p>Have a good day/night :)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>